feelthesnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures
Creatures include all of the wildlife and enemies within the game, except bosses and nightmares. Many creatures are passive, although some can be territorial and will attack the player if they come too close. The stronger the creatures, the more likely they are to drop better recipes. Each biome has it's own specific drops. There are six main biomes, excluding the dark zone. Snow Fields Small Birds A small bird that flies away when the player approaches. If the player uses a Horn, the small bird is startled, and can be killed to obtain a Feather. Birds cannot be killed without being startled. Pheasant Pheasants supply the player with Raw Meat, which can be used to craft advanced food recipes. It deals 15 damage to an unarmed player and has 50 health. Pheasants cannot be stun-locked like other mobs. Its behavior during fights is to peck, then run away, then run back in to peck once more. This can be difficult for new players as for an early portion of the game the player relies on the stun-lock mechanic. When killed, they drop raw meat. 90 Exp. Slimes Slimes are the most common creature in the game. They roll around and can be easily stun-locked. The Mucus dropped by Slimes can be used to fuel fires. They deal 15 damage to unarmed players and have 50 health. 50 Exp. Snow Boars Snow boars are found wandering around the area near their designated den. Upon attacking one of the two baby Snow Boars, a mother will appear from the den. Once the mother boar appears, any remaining baby boars will run inside the den and can no longer be killed for wool. The mother boar is a larger and more powerful boar that has a charge attack. If it chases you far away from the den, it will de-spawn and re-spawn inside the den. You can destroy the den with three bombs. Baby Boars give 50 Exp each. Mother Boar gives 180 Exp. Draken Drakens are large creatures that move slowly and are often found around the settlement. New players shouldn't combat these as they're strong with high attack and high health. Drakens drop wool. 100 Exp. Chof Chofs are relentless creatures that move as fast as the player's running speed. They wield a flail and shield, and will use one of two moves when the player is within reach: Attack, or Block. If they attack, dodge by running away, or with your own shield. If they block and you attack, they'll counter with an attack of their own. You can also sneak around them and hit them from behind while they block. Chofs give 180 Exp. Groh The Groh is a medium-sized, owl-like hostile mob. They become aggressive when the player ventures too close to their nests. They will attack in groups if the player attacks one individual. They are found in groups of 3 guarding their nests, which contain Groh's Eggs. They sleep at night and are not disturbed by nearby movement. When killed, they will respawn after a few in-game days. Snowless Lands Goblins Goblins are green-skinned creatures that will attack the player on sight. After receiving a certain amount of damage, they will turn red and enter "berserk" mode where they cannot be stun-locked. This mode ends once they unleash an attack. There are two types of Goblins: One type wields clubs and one type wields spears. Both Goblin types give 150 Exp. Goblin Mages Goblin Mages look like Goblins wearing a robe. They will also attack the player on sight with ranged magic. They are slightly slower than the player is while running and are hard to stun-lock. 150 Exp. Wild Hogs Wild Hogs are peaceful creatures until attacked. They can be farmed for Raw Meat and cannot be stun-locked. They also drop fangs and hog skins. 80 Exp. Rune Cube Rune Cubes are black moving boxes with blue glowing symbols. They emit a loud scraping sound and are peaceful until attacked. When attacked they will do a charged attack to slam into the player. They are easily avoidable but cannot be stun-locked. They drop Sigma Fragments. 180 Exp. The Cave of Ringing Wind Roaming Mushrooms Roaming Mushrooms are the only peaceful creatures in the Cave of Ringing Winds. They have a basic attack pattern and are easily stun-locked. However, they can also poison the player. When they die they emit a popping noise. 200 Exp. Snails Snails are aggravated when the player comes near them. They will use regular attacks as well as a charging attack that travels a long distance. They can't be stun-locked and should be avoided when they glow yellow. Snails give 300 Exp. Ice Crystalline Ice Crystallines are floating ice crystals that will attack the player on sight with ice magic. They will track the player over long distances and are slightly faster than the player's walking speed. 300 Exp. Oil Valleys Spider Robots There are two different kinds, laser and fighter. They can drop gears and metallic shards. The fighter one goes up right next to you and tries to bite you. It can easily be defeated by spawning in an ice elemental. The laser one fires red lasers and tries to keep its distance. It can be defeated by going next to it and repeatedly attacking it with a sword. Both types give 400 Exp. Markan Markan are black figures with glowing eyes wrapped in a cloak that floats above the ground. They wield a large dual-bladed scythe and will attack on-sight, unless you have completed the quest of finding both Markan camps. Like the pheasants, they will attack, sprint away, then return to attack again; this prevents them from being stun-locked. 400 Exp. Gray Slimes These slimes act almost the same as the normal slimes. They have a lot more health and they do a bigger amount of damage. They can drop oil, which can be used to complete a quest for Rowan by giving it to the mechanical bird in Ironville. 200 Exp. Ancient Guardian They spawn in the mechanical area, precisely, the fortress. They guard the ancient machine. They quickly fire blue lasers at you, and if you get too close, they will curl up, and you can't do any damage to them for a while. Sunglade Aborigines There are four different kinds, banana, watermelon, coconut, and pineapple. They are found throughout Sunglade and you need to kill some of them to get the bunch of bananas for Ashley. The Banana Aborigines are mages who summon flying bananas to kill you. They are the slowest of the four. Coconut Aborigines are a tiny bit faster, they hold a scimitar and chase you, they also have a shield. Pineapple Aborigines are faster than the Coconut, but they attack the same way. The fastest of the bunch is the Watermelon Aborigines, who act like suicide bombers. Their head explodes damaging you. When you kill it, it cries. Each Aborigine drop their respective fruit. This can be used to make various drinks. All of the Aborigines are very aggressive, they all do 50 damage but the watermelon can do up to''' '''150. Tree Golems They spawn in the Sunglade area and they attack you when you attack it. Their only attack is to smash you, which does 70 damage. They are very slow and they have a lot of health, about 750. Peacock The peacock spawns in the Sunglade region and are extremely similar to pheasants. They act the same and the only differences are the appearance and the stats. Its stats are 35 damage without armor, and it has a lot more health. It has a pink and cyan colors in the pattern. Beach Crabs The beach can be found on the edges of Sunglade or on Captain Edwards ship. There is only one enemy on the beach, the crab. There are two different kinds, but the way they act is the same. One has a shell, the other doesn't. They will both attack you when you attack them. They will claw at you and they are rather slow. They drop crab meat. Ship Crabs You can see them up above. Skeletons These have more health than the Tree Golems and do more damage than them too. They hold a bone in each hand, and swing them around. Additionally, they have purple eyes and a purple heart.Category:Creatures